


Knowing What’s Needed

by rebecca_selene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Harry’s tired of surprises.





	Knowing What’s Needed

**Author's Note:**

> written for:  
>      -[](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) prompt 30: [Reindeer](https://imgur.com/WV9AW5i)

“I promise you’ll like this surprise, Harry.” Luna gestures to the Portkey, a thimble, lying on the table.

Harry runs his fingers through his already unruly hair. “That’s what Molly said when she promised me a quiet Christmas but still invited every Weasley in existence over to our house. That’s what Andromeda said when she bought us a needy, hyperactive puppy. That’s what Hermione and Ron said when they—”

Luna places a finger over his lips. “I’m not them, though.”

Rolling his eyes to the ceiling, Harry sighs. “That’s true enough. Fine, let’s go.” Together they touch the Portkey.

*****

An hour later, Luna uncaps the thermos of cocoa she’d prepared, pours Harry a cup, and hands it to him. He lets the steam warm his face and leans back on the bench, gaze unfocused on the field before them.

Luna snuggles next to him. “So, do you like this surprise?”

He nods, a small smile creeping onto his lips. “Even though they’re so many,” he says, gesturing toward the herd of reindeer grazing over the snow-covered ground, “they’re peaceful company. Quiet.” He turns to Luna. “You know me so well.”

“I love you so well.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
